Strangers of Reality
by maymayx
Summary: She's a surfer girl, he's a stranger. They meet when they are 15 and instantly feel a connection. When she is forced to move away, they are torn apart. Follow their journey to keep their relationship. This story goes from 1995 - 2015. Rated M for language and lemons.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, they belong to Ms. Meyer. I have been accused of stealing someone else's story line, I assure you that I am new to fanfiction and have thought this story up myself. If this story is similar to another one, i apologise but I have not plagerised.  
_

 _Strangers of Reality_

 _Chapter one_

 _July 4_ _th_ _1995_

 _BPOV_

I jumped on my board and swept through the waves like there was no tomorrow. Surfing was a way I could forget everything and be myself. The beaches in San Francisco was the most beautiful in the world. Other than Australia it was the best place to surf.

I looked back and saw that people were watching me, Instantly, I concentrated and showed off my moves. The waves were moving with me.

Everyone cheered when I swam back to shore.

"Nice moves" A gentle voice said.

I turned and saw a tall guy with messy bronze hair and vibrant green eyes.

I smiled. "Thanks. Are you new around here?" I asked.

"Yeah just moved from New York. It's a big change. I'm Edward Cullen" He held his hand out, I shook it.

"Cullen? As in Emmett Cullen?" I asked, Curiosity getting the better of me.

"He's my cousin."

I nodded at this. I remembered Emmett telling me that his cousin was moving to San Francisco. I forgot all about it. Emmett is a junior in high school, while I'm only a freshman. We became friends through his stepbrother Jasper. Jasper and Emmett were my best friends, nothing more.

"You are?"

"Oh I'm sorry! I'm Bella Swan." I answered.

"Nice to meet you Bella."

"Bells! You met Edward" Emmett shouted as he walked down the beach, Jasper at his heels.

"Yes, I forgot that your cousin was moving here."

Emmett put his arm around my shoulders and rubbed my hair. Messing it up.

"Em! Stop!" I laughed, brushing him off.

"How long have you two been together?" Edward asked.

Emmett and I shared a look and cracked up laughing.

"What's so funny?" Edward Frowned.

"Emmett and Bella are more like Brother and sister." Jasper smiled.

"Oh"

"Bells is my little sis, Ed" Emmett Explained. "Charlie would have my balls if I ever touched her."

We all talked about ourselves, getting to know Edward. I learned he was sixteen and going into sophomore year. He has a sister Alice who was in 8th grade. She was thirteen.

"You would be great friends with her" Edward said. "She is around your age."

I frowned at this. I was fourth teen but will be fifth teen in September. He is not that much older than me.

"You're like only a year older than me."

"Yeah but I meant you would have more in common with her, you know, girl stuff."

I raised my eyebrows.

"No I don't know what you mean."

"You'd better shut up now, Ed."

I decided not to question him anymore, he was ticking me off.

"So party tonight on the beach, fireworks and bomb fire. You guys in?" Jasper changed the subject.

We all agreed.

.

.

.

Emmett offered me a ride home. I agreed, not feeling like walking home with my board.

"What's your cousin's, deal?" I asked.

Emmett looked at me confused.

"What do you mean?"

"Girls stuff?"

He laughed. "He doesn't know you Bells, He probably just presumed you were like all the other girls."

"I'm not."

"Trust me, I know"

We stopped outside my house. A casual three bedroom Californian house with a pool in the garden.

"Pick you up at 7?" he asked.

"Sure" I replied, kissing his cheek.

I got my board from the back of the truck and walked into my house.

I left my board on the rack in the hall and walked in to my kitchen.

My father Charlie was sitting at the table reading the paper and my mother was opposite him drinking a cup of tea.

"Hey mom, hey dad." I broke the silence.

"Hey baby" my mom smiled.

"So there's a bomb fire and fireworks at the beach tonight, can I go?"

"Of course, sweetie"

I smiled, pleased I was aloud go.

"How was your surfing?" My dad asked, not looking up from the paper.

"Good" I smiled, loving to talk about surfing. "I met Emmett's cousin today, he just moved here from New York."

"What's he like?" my mother asked.

"He's okay, he's going into sophomore year."

"A year ahead of you." She stated.

"Yeah"

"Apparently he has a younger sister who's around thirteen."

"That's nice."

.

.

.

I was currently in my room, in my towel, deciding what to wear. I chose shorts with the American flag imprinted on it, a black hoodie and my black docs. I applied some light makeup to my face and painted the American flag on my cheeks. I put my hair up in a messy bun.

Satisfied with how I looked I Watched out the window for Emmett to arrive. My room was average size. Blue walls full of pictures with my friends and posters of Nirvana and Oasis. My two favourite bands that I worshipped. I hand a desk full of stationary supplies and CD's. I had a few surf boards hung up on my wall. A double bed was planted beside my window, where I sat watching for Emmett.

I watched Emmett pull up and honk his horn. I ran down stairs and shouted goodbye to my parents who told me to be back by midnight and be safe.

I ran across my lawn and towards the passenger seat but saw it was occupied by the one and only Edward Cullen. I frowned at him.

"That's my seat." I stated.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know." He apologised.

I crossed my arms. "Emmett?"

"Leave him be, Bells. You always sit there."

I stood. Sighing, I went to sit in the back seat.

There was a girl sitting beside me. She was really small. Only about 4 foot. She has long black hair and wore a blue dress and black heels.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I'm Alice, Edward's sister." She wore a big smile. "You're so pretty"

My eyes grew wide. She was supposed to be thirteen. She looked sixteen.

I saw Edward looking at me with his signature smirk. I frowned. What an Ass.

"Thanks you too. I'm Bella."

"Duh, I know. Emmett talks about you like you're the queen."

I laughed. She wasn't so bad.

During the rest of the car ride, Alice and I talked through it all. I learned that her favourite TV show was friends, Like me. We fangirled over Ross and Rachel and how perfect they were together.

.

.

.

When we arrived, I hopped out of the car and felt someone leaned in to me.

"Told you, you'd be good friends." Edward Whispered.

I glared at him and walked off toward my friends.

Jasper was sitting in the sand with his girlfriend Maria. Angela and her boyfriend Ben were there too.

"Hey guys"

I sat beside Jasper.

"Hey Bells." Everyone said.

Edward sat down beside me.

"You don't like me very much do you?" He said to me.

"You make it very hard to like you." I replied, it came out bitchier then I meant it too.

"Why's that?"

"You judged me today because I was a girl. I'm not like all the other girls."

"I never meant to offend you."

When I didn't reply he said, "I'd like to be your friend, As you know, I don't have that much friends other than Emmett. Would you be my friend?"

I look at him and noticed how green his eyes were, like emeralds.

I sighed. "There's people all over this beach. Why not be friends with them."

"I don't want to be friends with them. I want to be friends with you."

I looked the opposite direction because I felt a smile forming on my face, and didn't want to give him the satisfaction.

"Fine. But don't judge me on my appearance again!"

"Of course."

I grinned wider.

"Your smiling aren't you."

Dammit, I swore to myself. This guy was good.

I turned to face him. "No"

He smirked. "Yeah right. Bella Swan, you're different, in a good way."

This guy was weird, I thought.

"Hey Bella" Mike newton. Was the nicest guy you could probably ever meet.

"Hey mike, what's up?"

"Nothing much. Wanna beer?"

"Sure" I agreed.

He handed me a can and asked Edward who agreed too.

"Are you looking forward to starting high school?" mike asked.

"Yeah I am, middle school was not the best."

"I didn't like it either." He agreed.

Mike and I continued to catch up for a while until Jessica and Angela pulled me up for a dance.

Emmett came over and pulled me on to my back for a piggy ride. I never fail to laugh with these people, they make me so happy.

The fireworks show was next and we all sat in our groups to watch them. This was my favourite part of living in California. The part where we got to hang with our friends on the beach, not a care in the world.

By eleven o'clock I was lying down on the sand, I inspected the ocean and thought about what I would do without it. I walked off for a bit of air and to think. I liked to have some of my own space.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" A velvet voice says, coming from behind me.

"I love the ocean. Do you surf?" I ask.

"No" he laughs. "No beaches in New York"

"That must be horrible."

"I never really knew the difference."

We were quiet for a bit after.

"Are you ever scared of what will happen when we finish school?" I ask.

"I haven't really thought about it"

"I have." I continued. "It's such a big world out there, outside of America, I'm scared of what it's like. And if I want to see it."

"Have you never been out of America?" he asks.

"Nope"

"It's amazing. Europe in particular. I love it there."

I turn to look at him. I stare at him, inspecting him.

"You're strange" I say

"How so?"

"You just are."

.

.

.

I wake up the next morning at 8 am. I get up and shower. Put on my wet suit. Grab my board and head to the beach, like every morning.

I love it at this time. No one is there other than a few early riser like myself. Once I get into the water, I follow the waves. There is not that many today.

I surf the waves for about an hour, just enjoying myself as there is no one watching. After a while, I run back to shore, take a sip of water and relax. It's about half 9 in the morning. My friends always question if I'm a real teenager because I never sleep in.

"Bella?"

I turn around and see Alice Cullen watching me.

"Hey Alice" I say. "What are you doing here?"

"Just taking a walk, getting to know the place." She smiles and sits down beside me. "You surf?"

"Yeah"

"That's so cool, I'd love to be able to surf."

"I could teach you if you want."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah sure."

"Oh my god! Thank you so much Bella." She hugs me, I hesitate before hugging her back.

"No bother" I laugh.

"So do you have a boyfriend?"

"Surfing is my boyfriend" I say.

She cracks up laughing at this. "No but, seriously."

"I am serious. I don't have time for a boyfriend. Between school and surfing, I don't know how I would fit one in."

"That's sad."

"Not really. I enjoy surfing more than anything and maybe you might love it as much as I do, when I teach you." I smile at her.

She smiles back. I notice how beautiful she is. She has clear skin, with a few freckles and blue eyes.

We sit and chat about some random things before I get up to go home.

"Are you free tomorrow morning?" I ask. "How about we start tomorrow?"

"Yes, I'd love to!" She exclaims excitedly. "What time?"

"Eight thirty, on the dot. I'll bring you a board and a wet suit so all you'll need to bring is yourself."

We hug and say goodbye until she skips away.

.

.

.

 _AN; Okay that's chapter one. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I would really love if you reviewed. It would mean so much to know what you all think. I will try to update every day and if not a couple times a week._


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, they belong to Ms. Meyer. Next up EPOV. Enjoy!

Strangers of Reality

Chapter 2

July 5th 1995

EPOV

"Edward! Wake up"

I was rudely awoken by someone shaking me.

"Go away" I say, frustrated.

I felt my bed sink and someone starting to jump. I instantly knew it was Alice, because, who else would jump on my bed?

"Alice, seriously I am not in the mood."

She sighed. "Okay I guess, I'll just save my story that includes Bella Swan for Mom and Dad."

That woke me up.

"What about Bella Swan?" I ask.

She smiled nice and big and jumped back on my bed.

"I woke up nice and early this morning-"

"Not a surprise there" I interrupt.

She glares and slaps me on my head.

"Shut up. I go to the beach and see Bella Surfing. At like eight in the morning! But Edward, she's incredible, she's literally the best surfer I have ever seen and she's going to teach me. You should seriously ask her out, Ed."

I laugh. "Al, you're delusional. We have been here a day and it sounds like you want me to marry her. Anyway, she's only fourth teen."

"And she'll be fifth teen in September! It's not like your ten years older than her, only one year!"

"Sorry Al, Not happening."

She stays quiet with a sad look on her face. There is three years between Alice and I and it's obvious. Some days she acts older than she is but most of the time she is still a delusional kid. My parents tell me to be careful with what I say to her.

"I miss New York" She whispers.

This was surprising. Alice never really showed her negative side, she was always thinking of positive things to say. Like the day our parents told us we are moving to San Francisco.

* _Flashback*_

 _"Are you going to tell us why you pulled us out of school early?" I asked._

 _Alice and I sat side by side while our parents sat opposite us with grim expressions._

 _"Yes Edward, We are getting there" My mother sighed._

 _I knew something was wrong the minute my principal called me out of my math class._

 _My father took over. "We have got some devastating news from San Francisco."_

 _"Is Em okay?" Alice asked worriedly._

 _"Yes, Em and Mary are fine but I'm afraid there has been and accident with Francis."_

 _I froze. Francis was my uncle, Emmett's father._

 _"Is he okay?"_

 _My mother is sobbing at this point, my father didn't look much better._

 _"He's passed away."_

 _I put my head in my hands._

 _"Oh my, poor Em!" Alice sobbed._

 _We sat in silence for a few minutes._

 _"Because of these tragic circumstances, we have no other choice but to move to California."_

 _This alerted me._

 _"What?" I demand._

 _There's no way. I feel sorry for Em and all but I can't leave everyone._

 _"I'm sorry Edward, but we have to help Mary, I can't imagine how hard this is for her and Emmett."_

 _"Why can't I stay with James and his family for the next 3 years?" I asked._

 _"Edward that is completely intrusive!" My mother scolded._

 _"We will let you finish the rest of the school year and move during the summer. It's not the end of the world. You will make new friends and there's Emmett. He needs your support."_

.

.

.

Leaving New York was hard. But as the moving day got closer, I realized, what Emmett must be going through must be so much worse and I needed to suck it up and be a better cousin.

Alice took it better than me, she thought of it as a new adventure and she missed Emmett and couldn't wait to see him.

I turned to look at Alice. "Have you forgotten that you were fine with moving a few months ago?"

"I wasn't fine with it Edward, I just knew that one of us had to be positive for our parents. You were obviously not going to play that part."

That hit me like a smack to my face. I felt really guilty for both Alice and my parents. I must not have made it easy for them.

* _flashback*_

 _"Wait. Am I hearing you right or did you just say you're moving to Cali?"_

 _I looked moodily at James._

 _"Yes you heard me."_

 _"Bro. The Cali chicks are fine as a hot summer's day. Beach bods all the way. I envy you man."_

 _This confused me, I thought he'd be at least sad that I'm moving._

 _"I'm going to be leaving all my friends."_

 _He laughs. "Don't worry bro, I'll leave Tanya occupied while you're gone."_

 _"What the hell man!" I shout._

 _"Dude, chill. It was a joke."_

 _"Whatever."_

 _I turn away from him and don't look back._

 _._

 _._

 _._

10 years of friendship and that was not how I imagined it would end. That day was the last day I spoke to him.

"You know, James didn't even care that I was leaving. All he thought about was the hot, tanned chicks."

"Either did Emma and Lucy, all they thought about was some hot dudes." She admitted, Emma and Lucy were her friends back home.

I stood up then, not caring that I was only in my boxers in front of my little sister.

"What are we doing being so glum and negative, Al! Let's go have some fun. We're in California!"

She starts to giggle when I drag her up. "I love you, big bro."

.

.

.

We walk down stairs and find out parents in the kitchen having breakfast.

"Edward! You're finally up." My mom squealed.

"Mom did you just squeal?" I laugh.

My parents share excited looks with each other. This can't be good.

"Okay, both of you sit down!"

Alice and I sit opposite them at the kitchen table. This feeling strangely familiar to when they told us we're moving, except for the happy bit.

"Your mother and I have decided to allow you two, to host your own party here to get to know your peers before you go back to school."

Now it was Alice's turn to squeal.

"Seriously? Oh my god Edward, isn't this awesome?" Alice says excitedly.

I smile. "Yeah."

I actually did like the idea. I didn't like the idea of starting school in August not knowing anyone.

We all discussed about the party. We decided to have it This Saturday which is in 5 days. Plenty of time to organise the details.

"I want you both to feel at home here in California, I know it will take some getting used to but I have a good feeling about this place." My dad said.

"Even if Mary quickly remarried to David Whitlock" We all laughed at this.

Mary, Emmett's mother, didn't waste time when her husband died. She got married to David Whitlock, Jasper's dad just 2 months after Francis died.

When breakfast was finished and my mom and Alice went to go shopping, my dad called me in to his office.

"Edward I know you weren't happy to move here." He started. "How are you feeling about it now?"

I take a deep breath and think. It hasn't been that bad so far. Emmett introduced me to a few people and the beaches were amazing. It was way too hot though.

"It's not as bad as I thought it would be." I answered honestly.

He nodded. "I'm happy to hear that, I want the best for you and Alice."

"I know that dad."

We stood up and hugged. I couldn't remember the last time I hugged my father. It was nice, not that I'd ever admit it.

.

.

.

Emmett and Jasper Come to my house to play some video games in the Afternoon.

"Did you see that! I totally fucked you up, man." Emmett cheered.

"Yeah whatever man"

We were playing a game that only came out in 1994, last year, called DOOM.

"How long has Bella Swan surfed?" I asked curiously.

Jasper and Emmett look at me and smirk.

"Why'd you wanna know, dude?" Jasper laughs.

"Just curious."

"About 7 years, I think." He answered.

"She's really good."

They both nod at this. They obviously know.

"Her parents were famous surfers back in the day. They are retired now but she is following in their footsteps."

"I forgot to tell you guys, Alice and I are having a house party on Saturday to get to know everyone so can you guys invite everyone you know?" I ask.

"PARTY! Yes!" Emmett shouts, getting up off his ass to pump his fists in the air.

Alice walks in and takes Emmett's seat next to Jasper.

"Hey, I'm Alice" She grins at Jasper, holding her hand out.

"Nice to meet you, Alice." Jasper takes her hand.

I swear I saw Alice slowing batt her lashes.

Emmett sits on Alice lap and she tries to kick him off but fails, obviously.

"Em, quit it!" Alice screeches but falls on the floor.

Emmett smugly takes his seat back laughing at Alice on the floor.

"You can take my seat Alice." Jasper offers.

Her head snaps up with wide eyes.

"No it's okay Jasper, I wouldn't want to bother you."

"It's no bother."

He grabs her hand and helps her up and letting her sit. He goes to sit on the other couch with me.

For the rest of the afternoon, I glare at Jasper and Alice sits there with a smug smile on her face.

What the fuck just happened.

.

.

.

BPOV.

The week goes by quickly and before I know it, it's the weekend. The Cullen's are throwing a house party tonight and literally everyone from school is going.

I didn't want to go at first because parties mean drinking and drinking means a hangover which means one less morning to practice my surfing. But Emmett is forcing me nonetheless.

 _*Flashback*_

 _"Bells, you don't need to practice every morning. You're fantastic, I don't know how you could get any better."_

 _I sigh._

 _I'm lying on my stomach with my face on my pillow. I knew I wasn't going to win this fight with Emmett but refused to give up._

 _"They have already met me." I state._

 _"Yes, and they liked you so much that they want to get to know you better."_

 _"What's there to know? I surf and I surf again."_

 _"Bella please come, for me?"_

 _I roll over on my back and look at him, he's giving me his terrible puppy dog face that makes me want to barf._

 _"Ugh, fine."_

 _He comes over and hugs me._

 _"Thank you, Belly Welly."_

 _"Don't ever call me that again."_

.

.

.

I stood opposite my mirror looking at my reflection, I wore a peach dress with a black cross necklace and my black docs. **(Link of Outfit in Bio).** I liked this look.

I walked down stairs to wait with my parents until Emmett arrives.

"You look gorgeous, sweetie" My mom says as I walk in to the living room.

"Thanks mom"

I sit beside my dad who is watching the game.

When I hear the honk of the horn I say goodbye to my parents and run out to Emmett. I look at the passenger seat, glad to see it's not taken.

"Hey" he greets me. "You look great."

"Thanks you too"

We pull up in front of this gorgeous house, it has so much windows and is about three storeys high. I gasp, it's so beautiful. Not what I expected at all.

"It's so nice" I say.

"Yeah, they've got a lot of money" he admits.

I wouldn't have thought that.

We walk in to the house which is full of people holding red cups of beer and Nirvana is flowing through the house.

I see Alice talking to some 8th graders. She is wearing a yellow dress tonight and looks fantastic. **(Link of dress in bio)** I wave at her and she waves excitedly back. Emmett and I catch up with everyone.

Through-out the night I actually enjoy myself. We danced all night and by 10 O'clock I needed a break before I passed out.

"I'm just going to get some fresh air" I shouted to Jessica over the music.

When she nodded, I took off to find the back door to the garden. It was in the kitchen. I walk out on a big deck. I count my blessing that no one is here and that I can get some peace and quiet.

"Too much?" A voice asks.

I jump, startled and turn to see Edward sitting on the steps.

"Sorry didn't mean to scare you."

"It's fine"

I go to sit on the steps beside him and we sit in silence.

"Do you miss New York?" I say.

He looks at me hesitantly then answers, "I did at the start but not so much now."

"I couldn't imagine ever leaving here. I grew up here. San Francisco is my home."

"It's good to have change in life." He starts. "Do you want to stay in the same place for your whole life and not see the world?"

"Yes" I answer. "I'm happy where I am, I don't want to see other places."

"I think you're scared."

"Excuse me?"

"You're scared that you might fall in love with another place and call it home."

"I am not."

"Yes you are."

"You don't know me."

"I know enough."

We stare at each other, His green eyes shining with something I couldn't tell what it was. We were so close that our noses were nearly touching.

My breath hitched when I saw his eyes direct to my lips. We lean in and just when our lips graze, I panic and slap him on his cheek.

"Hey! Why did you hit me?" He shouted.

I stood up and made distance between us.

"You were going to kiss me!" I defend myself.

"You were leaning in to! Don't put this on me!"

"I was not! Ugh! You're the most frustrating person I've ever met!" I screech and walk back in to the house leaving him sitting on the deck steps, hand to his cheek.

.

.

.

 _AN; that's chapter two! Hope you enjoyed it. Carlisle and Esme were introduced and I hope you liked the way I portrayed them. Please review. It means so much to me._


	3. Chapter 3

strangers of Reality

Chapter 3

BPOV

I ran through the house, pushing people out of the way. This house was so big, I couldn't find my way around.

I breathed a sigh of relief when I saw the staircase, I ran up.

"Bella! Bella! Wait up!"

I turned around and saw Alice running up. She stared at me full of concern.

"Is everything ok?" she asks.

"Your brother is a dick." I say.

She looked taken aback.

"What happened?"

"He fucking kissed me."

I saw her smirk and that just angered me more.

"Alice! This isn't funny." I shouted.

She fixed herself and took my hand, leading me in to a room, her room, I guessed.

It was so Alice. It was girly.

We sat down on the bed and she looked at me sadly.

"What's so bad about Edward kissing you?" she finally says, breaking the lingering silence.

"I don't date guys." I say.

Her eyes grow wide. "You're a lesbian?"

"No! I mean I don't date at all."

"Why not?"

"I don't have time Alice, My one priority is surfing and I don't need anything getting in the way of it."

"Have you ever had a boyfriend?"

"No"

"So, How do you know, you won't like it?"

She caught me there. To be honest, I don't think I was ready to be in a relationship. I am only turning fifth teen and have my whole life to have boyfriends. Right now, I just want to focus on surfing.

"I had a boyfriend back in New York" Alice starts. "It wasn't serious or anything, I'm only thirth teen but it was nice to have someone."

"Edward's a great guy, Bella."

I smile and nod.

"I don't doubt that for a second Alice, I just don't want a boyfriend right now. Okay?"

"Okay" She agrees.

She stands up and smooths out her dress.

"I have to go back to the party, will you be okay?"

"Yeah, go have fun."

.

.

.

EPOV

I see Alice walking down the stair case with a troubled look on her face.

I walk over and say. "Do you know where Bella is?"

She turns to frown at me. "Edward. You kissed her? I said to ask her out not kiss her out of the blue."

"She kissed me too, Al. Trust me, and I would have not pressured her in to anything."

She nods. "Just go apologise. I'm going back to my guest."

I walk up the stairs. When I get to the door. I take a few deep breaths before walking in. She's sitting on the bed with her head in her hands.

"Bella, I just want to apologise"

She looks up, eyes bloodshot.

"Why are you so upset? It was just a kiss." I say.

"Just a kiss? Your clueless." She says emotionless.

I walk over and sit on the bed, a distance away from her.

"Talk to me."

"I don't even know you"

"True but you can get to know me."

"Tell me." She whispers.

"I'm Edward Anthony Cullen, Born 20th June 1979. I'm sixteen. I play piano."

She stares as if I'm going to continue. "That's it?"

"I'm not an interesting person." I say.

She smirks. "I certainly doubt that."

I smile back. "Tell me about you."

"I'm Bella Marie Swan. Born 9th September 1980, In San Francisco. I'm nearly fifth teen. My mother is Australian and my father's Irish-"

"So you're not American?" I interrupt.

She frowns. "I am a citizen of the United States of America. No less than you are. My parents might not be American but I certainly am."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend you. That's so cool though, have you ever been to Australia or Ireland?"

"I told you, I have never left the country and do not wish to."

Bella Swan was different from anyone I have ever known. She knew what she wanted in life and planned to stick with it. She was extraordinary.

"Anyway, my mother comes from Perth, which is Western Australia and my father comes from Dublin, Ireland. My mother lost touch with her family, I'm afraid. But, my father is still in touch with his brother and family over in Ireland." She takes a breath. "My mother came over for college, as did my father, they met and never left."

"So your mother is Australian, that's why you're so good at surfing." I laugh.

She laughs also. "I guess you could say that."

We are silent for a while. Only the sound of our breaths lingering the room.

"I like you Edward" she says. "But I don't need a boyfriend right now in my life. I hope you can understand that."

To be honest, I didn't understand it. She is a teenager. These are the years she should be having fun not worrying about surfing. She'll have enough worrying to do when she gets older and has these great new responsibilities. I respect her decision though.

"I understand, Bella. I hope we can continue to be friends."

She stands up, I follow. "I'd love nothing more Edward."

She kisses me on the cheek and strides toward the door.

"Sorry about slapping you. I have a short temper." She looks back.

I laugh, having completely forgotten about it. "It's okay."

With that, she leaves me alone in Alice's room.

There was something about her that strikes me. It's like she has her whole life planned out, like a book. She doesn't want to tear any of those pages out.

.

.

.

BPOV.

August 13th 1995.

The next couple weeks pass by quickly and before I know it school starts again. My first day of High school. I was nervous as hell but couldn't wait for it. Yeah sure, it means less time in the ocean but it also means I am one day closer to finishing school forever and getting my surf scholarship. That's the dream.

"There she is!" My dad grins when I walk in to the kitchen.

My parents were smiling brightly at me. My mother making pancakes and my father making waffles. This was a sight for sore eyes.

"What's all this?" I ask.

"It's your first day of high school and we want to give you the best send off. Now go sit."

My mom rushes over and sets a plate of pancakes and waffles in front of me. I dive straight in.

"It's really good, mom and dad." I mumble approvingly.

"That's good honey. Glad you like it."

They sit down on either side of me and start on their own plates.

"Are you excited, bells?" My dad asks.

"It's just school dad." I laugh.

"I know but this is your last few years before you go off to college and you know travel the world. We'll never see you."

I drop my knife and fork, causing a loud bang to fill the room.

"College?" I mutter.

"Yes honey. It's not a discussion." My mother answers.

"Guys, you know I want to stay here and surf."

"Bells, we know that. But, you have so much more potential to do great things. We don't want that wasted."

"No way."

"Yes way. Conversation over."

I couldn't believe my parents actually thought I was going to college. That's not how I seen my future. I see myself getting into a small San Francisco sports program and becoming a surf instructor. That was my plan and it seemed that everyday something was trying to ruin it.

.

.

.

"I'm officially a junior!" Emmett shouts when I get into the car.

"Stop rubbing it in on us freshmen." Jasper mutters.

Emmett laughs and looks at me from the corner of his eye, hesitantly.

"What's wrong?" he asks.

"I got into a fight with my parents this morning about college." I grumble.

"Bella you're going into freshmen year, you have four fucking years to decide."

"I don't want to go to college, Em."

"I know, they can't force you."

I nod.

"What's high school like?" Jazz asks.

"Well your first year is going to suck. It sucks for everyone. Freshmen are hated by everyone so don't expect to be all popular. Oh and remember what I told you guys. Don't go near me, the last thing I need is people think I hang with freshmen."

"You do hang with freshmen" I say. "Everyone know it."

Jazz laughs harder then he should have. "She got you there, bro"

"Yeah, shut up freshys."

"Freshys? Really?" I smirk.

"Yes, freshys!" He grumbles.

He may be seventeen but he will never act like it.

.

.

.

My schedule sucks ass.

First period: Maths

Second period: European History

Third Period: Gym

Lunch

Fourth Period: American Geography

Fifth Period: Spanish

Sixth Period: English

This year is going to be the worst.

I sat at my lunch table with Jasper. I felt completely lost. There was new people, new surroundings. I hate high school.

"I hate high school." Jasper sighs, hitting his forehead against the table.

"I know, it's horrible" I cry into my sandwich.

Even the food tastes horrible.

The only class I had with Jasper was European History.

I feel a hand on my shoulder and someone whisper.

"How's your day going?"

I instantly knew who it was.

"I hate high school, Edward! It's horrible. I have the worst schedule and the worst teachers and I hate it!" I wine.

He laughs. "It's not so bad, you'll get used to it."

He sits beside me, opposite Jasper.

"How am I supposed to deal with this four bloody years?"

"You could be a drop out and have no education, or become a pirate or even better a mermaid!" Edward says with fake enthusiasm.

"This is not a laughing matter." I glare.

He puts his arm over my shoulder and I lean in. It felt incredibly nice.

Edward and I have become great friends this past month. We have gotten to know more about each other every day and sometimes he comes down to Alice's surf lessons. Alice says he must really like me because Edward Cullen doesn't get up before noon for anyone.

We sit there for a while until it comes close to class time.

"I've got to go to the bathroom before class, see ya later guys." I wave, heading to the girl's toilets.

"He's playing you" Someone tells me

I turn and see Irina Denali. Biggest bitch in school, so I've heard. She's a sophomore. In Edward's year.

"What are you talking about?"

"Edward. He's playing you. He doesn't give two shits about you" She laughs, evilly.

"Edward and I are just friends."

"So you're delusional as well as ugly. I know you have a thing for him."

"Excuse me? Did you just call me ugly?"

"Stupid, too?"

She walks closer to me until I bang into the wall. She grabs a fist full of my hair and starts to pull it.

"Listen here bitch, I will make Edward Cullen mine so if you continue to be all close to him, and I will make sure you have the worst high school experience of your life, bitch! So back off!"

She pushes me one last time before dusting off her clothes and fixing her lip-gloss in the mirror and walks out.

Leaving me, panting with fear. This is officially the worst day of my life. Here's to day 2.

AN; Okay this was meant to be a filler chapter but it turns out many things occurred. It was kind of dramatic! I hope you enjoyed it. Tell me all of your thoughts on Bella and Edward and Irina. I want to hear it all. Thanks for your continued follows and favourites. It means so much to me. I enjoy writing this story and can't wait to progress it. I already have an idea with how it will turn out and I'm so excited to share it all with you. Thank you xx


	4. Chapter 4

Strangers of reality

Chapter four

BPOV

18th August 1995.

I breathe in the fresh air. It's warm and sticky. It's warmer than usual here in San Francisco. I would be grateful of this heat on any other day but not today. Today is Saturday, My first surf meet of the season and I was nervous as hell. I know there isn't any reason for me to be nervous but I never fail to feel this way at any meet.

My first week of High school wasn't was bad as the first day but I'm still not exactly happy about it. Irina never bothered me again after that since I tried to keep my distance from Edward, even though he made it incredibly difficult for me to do that.

 _*Flashback*_

 _"I'm convinced you're ignoring me." Edward says, as he sat down beside me at lunch._

 _I look around nervously, afraid Irina could see but was relieved to see that she wasn't in the cafeteria._

 _"Ignoring you?" I ask._

 _He raises his eyebrows._

 _"Yes. Ignoring me."_

 _"I am not."_

 _"You are too. What have I done this time?" He laughs._

 _"It's not you-"_

 _"It's me." he interrupts. "Yeah yeah, not the first time I've heard that."_

 _"Irina." I whisper._

 _"That blonde chick from my biology class. She keeps throwing her tits in my face, one day, I'm going to suffocate."_

 _I laugh. "No she thinks we are a thing."_

 _"Are we not?" he says, looking offended._

 _"Ha Ha"_

 _He smiles. "Let me guess, she told you to stay away from me or she'll ruin your whole high school experience."_

 _I must have looked shocked because he bursts into laughter._

 _"Bella, she's all talk. If she bothers you again, you'll come to me?"_

 _"Yeah"_

 _._

After that, I stopped ignoring Edward and Irina never came up to me. Edward must have had a word with her, which I'm very grateful for because I nearly pissed my pants last week in the bathroom.

"Bella, Bella are you in there." Seth waves his hand in my face, trying to get my attention.

"Sorry Seth. What were you saying?"

"Do you see that red-head over there?" He points at a girl. "She's the new girl on the team. Apparently she's some famous surfer from Los Angeles or something."

"And she's on our team?" I say, shocked.

He nods.

I watch as she grabs her board and goes to practice. She's good, has a few moves but not fantastic. I've seen better.

I look around and see everyone watching her with their mouths hanging open.

I nudge Seth. "Why's everyone looking like that?"

"Cause she's bloody brilliant, Bella. You better watch out. She looks even better than you."

That's the worst thing anyone could ever say to me. Surfing was my baby, my pride and joy. And when someone insults me about it, it offends me to a great extent.

I was the captain of this team, there's no way this newbie could be better than me. I've been surfing for seven years.

She walks out and shakes off her hair, like a ragged dog, if I say so myself. She was beautiful, I'd give her that. She had white radiant skin and blood red hair.

When she sees me she drops her board and strides up to me. I look around and everyone's staring at this exchange.

"Bella Swan, right?"

"Yes. And you are?" I ask, raising an eyebrow.

"Victoria Barnett. I've heard about you."

"I can't say I've heard about you."

"Touché. Just watch out Swan." And she walks away.

What a bitch.

I look over to Edward, Emmett, Jasper and Alice. They've come to support me. I mouth the word "bitch" and they snicker.

.

.

.

Welcome to the first meet of the 1995 season. These surfers have been training hard all summer to prepare them for this day. Captain Bella Swan would like to share a few words."

I thank Seth, our couch and walk on stage.

"Hey everyone, I just want to thank everyone for coming this morning. My team and I have been working incredibly hard for the past few months to get even better and here we are at our first meet of the season. On behalf of my team and me, I would like to thank Sam for supporting and helping us with every issue, you're the best. 12 candidates will be taking place today. Hope you all enjoy the meet and may the best surfer win!"

Everyone claps and I look over to my friends and see Edward giving me the thumbs up and a wink. I blush.

The twelve of us line side by side on the shore and wait for the whistle to go.

Three

Two

One

I run into the sea and plant myself on the board, face down. Next, I get to my knees. I focus. Pushing myself to my feet. I focus on my balance and not on the other components. I ride the waves.

I finally look and see that only five of us remain. Ben, Seth, Emily, Victoria and I.

I feel the determination fill me. I have to win. I just have to.

As I continue, Ben, Emily and Seth got washed out.

Leaving me vs Victoria.

I hear the constant cheers of 'Bella' fill the beach.

I smile at Victoria, not a friendly one though.

I see a big wave on its way over. I have to catch this one, I say to myself. This is what will get me to win. I notice Victoria looking at it too, probably thinking the same thing.

I race for it but instead of feeling the waves I feel something hitting against my board. I look and see Victoria knocking into it.

"What are you doing?" I growl.

"Winning" she sneers.

Before I could save myself, she knocks me off the board and into the water. Washing me out. Never in my three years of competing have I been washed out of a meet. I feel the heat rush to my cheeks. Embarrassed.

I hear the faint murmur of the microphone stating. "The winner Victoria Barnett."

I feel my eyes sting with tears. I swim out to shore, knock my board to my ground and run off the beach. Hearing the people chant. "Victoria" over and over.

"Bella, wait up!"

I look behind me and see Edward running over.

"Never in my fourteen years of life, have I felt so embarrassed!" I screech, falling to the ground.

The tears are coming so thick and quickly I can barely see. I felt Edward Pick me up and help me to the bench. He wipes away my tears and shushes me over and over.

"Seth was right! She's so much better than me" I whisper.

"Bella. Bella listen to me! Don't downgrade yourself. You are a thousand times better than her. She cheated fair and square and if the judges didn't see that then they shouldn't be judging."

"No-"I start.

"Bella I've only known you for a couple months but what I've learned so far is that you are pure, and talented. You take surfing seriously and would never cheat. But also, sometimes even the best surfers lose and can't always win. A real winner learns to accept that."

I look up and he smiles at me. I do something I never thought I would ever do. I put my lips to his. At first, he is surprised but then he starts to kiss me back, gently.

It wasn't that long, and it certainly wasn't the kind of kiss you see in movies these days, but it was wonderful in its own way, and all I can remember about the moment is that when our lips touched, I knew the memory would last forever

I stop to take a breath, our foreheads touching.

It made me giddy. It made me blush, worse than before. It was like liquor. It made me drunk. I drew away. When his breath came now upon my mouth, it came very cold. My mouth was wet, from his. I said, in a whisper, "That was my first kiss"

He smiles. "I hope you don't regret it."

"Never in a million years."

"There you guys are!"

We quickly pull away from each other and watch Emmett, Alice and Jasper make their way over to us.

"Bella you were great out there!" Emmett says, pulling me in for a hug.

"Not in our books. She cheated Bella." Alice says.

"She isn't going to last long in San Francisco, this is a non-cheater zone." Jasper utters.

"Thanks guys, you're the best friends in the whole world." I praise.

"We know" They joked.

"Do you guys want to go to the diner for a milkshake?" I asked.

They all agreed and we headed to Daisy's Diner in the middle of town.

.

.

.

"Favourite actor?" Alice asked.

"Johnny Depp! From 21 jump street show! I love him" I answered.

"Good choice" she praised.

We were here playing 20 questions and sipping our milkshakes. Edward and I haven't spoken directly since the kiss and it was starting to piss me off. He will not even look at me.

"Okay everyone, I've got a good one! First kiss?" Alice asks, smiling brightly.

I freeze and see out of the corner of my eye that Edward is looking at me. Shit, what do I do?

"School nurse when I was fifth teen" Emmett states.

"Maria" Jasper says.

"Tanya from back home" Edward says.

I turn to look at him with a frown in my face, he never told me about this Tanya.

"Oh yeah, you guys were so cute together." Alice says dreamily.

I stand up. "Excuse me, I just need to use the bathroom" I say.

I run to the toilet and quickly lock it behind me. I don't know why I was suddenly so jealous. It's not like Edward and I are a couple. He doesn't need to tell me anything.

"Bella?" Edward says, knocking on the toilet.

"I'm going to the toilet, Edward!" I shout.

"Bullshit!" he states. "Bella, I know somethings wrong. Just let me in."

"To the girls' toilet?" I ask.

"I don't care."

I hesitantly unlock the door. He walks in and locks the door behind him. My eyes widen.

"You locked the door" I state.

"That, I did." He says, walking closer to me until I back against the wall.

"You never told me about Tanya."

"I never had a reason too."

"Do you love her?"

"No" he says.

Our noses were touching and I could feel his breath on my cheek. Suddenly, like a flash of lightening. His lifts up my legs by the back of my knees and I wrap my legs around his waist.

"What the hell are we doing?" I ask, smiling.

He smirks. And puts his lips to mine. It's not like the other kiss, it's full of passion and our mouths are working a fast rhythm. I faintly hear the sound of chatter from the diner right outside this door. I smell Edwards cologne, it smells like I am out in the woods and nature overpowers me. Edward puts a hand on my hip, slowly caressing the exposed flesh there. Edward tastes even better than last time, it's sweet from the milkshake. The best taste in the world.

We swayed there for a moment, our lips pressed firmly against each other's. I was the first to react. My lips parted in a loud gasp and Edward took the opportunity to shove his tongue into my mouth. I moaned low from deep in my throat as his tongue slid against mine. I sucked his top lip into my mouth and let my teeth graze against his supple skin. He was delicious. Even better than I remembered.

We pulled away, panting, our foreheads touching.

"That was-"I say.

"Amazing" he interrupted.

"Yeah" I say, breathlessly.

We grin at each other and start laughing. I wrap my arms around my neck and put my head on his shoulder. Hugging him, he hugs me back.

"What does this mean?" I whisper.

"Whatever you want it to mean."

"I want to be with you but I want to take it slow. Okay? Let's not tell anyone yet."

"Agreed" He says kissing my cheek.

.

.

.

I walk through my kitchen door and my parents are sitting in their normal places, they give me an upset look.

"Bella you should have called us" My dad says.

"Why?" I ask.

"You lost your first meet, baby." My mom answers.

"Its fine, I was upset but Edward helped me to understand that a true winner can't always win." I say, smiling.

"Edward?" Dad raises an eyebrow.

"Edward Cullen." My mom tells my dad. "Is he your boyfriend, honey?"

"Something like that" I grin.

My mom squeals. "Oh honey, your first boyfriend. I'm so proud." She hugs me.

"Mom, we're taking it slow. Don't tell anyone. Especially not his parents!" I tell her.

"Agreed. Right Charlie?"

"Yeah, whatever" he grumbles.

"Thanks daddy" I smile.

I run up to my room and lie on my bed. I couldn't believe this. When Edward first arrived, I was obviously attracted to him but I told myself that I had to focus on surfing. But right now this minute, surfing didn't matter. Edward did.

I look at my computer, sitting on my desk and see I've got a notification from my email.

I get up and click on it.

 _Bella!_

 _We haven't talked in so long. Video chat me._

 _K xx_

I smile, it was Kate my cousin, from Ireland.

I click on the video icon in the corner of the screen and her face pops up. She has long brown hair and brown eyes, like me. I haven't seen her in seven years. The last time she was in Cali. Everyone would call us twins because we looked so alike.

"Belly!"

"Katie!"

I grin. "How are you?"

"I was just thinking about you, Belly and how much I miss you."

"I miss you too, K." I reply, sadly.

"Bells, will you please come visit me."

"I can't, Katie. The surf season just started and well, I'm kind of seeing this guy"

"You have a boyfriend." She states, she didn't look to happy.

"Yeah, but it's only new. Really really new." I laugh.

"You've never been here"

"I've never been out of Cali, K."

"That's not normal, B. You're isolating yourself."

"I am not!"

"You are. You have to see the world and experience it."

"Not if I don't want to."

She looks sadly at the screen and ends the call. What the hell, I think. She totally just went ninja on me. I don't understand.

My parents, I gasp.

I run downstairs and look at them angrily.

"You told Kate to call me and convince me to go visit Ireland!" I shout.

"Bella-"My dad starts.

"Why would you do that? I lost one meet. One fucking meet! I can't be perfect every single day."

"We know that Bella but we think you need a break from surfing and you can't do that here."

"A break?"

"We don't want you to visit Ireland, honey. We want you to move there and finish high school there."

I stare wide eyed at my parents. Are they mad? Ireland? Me?

 _AN; Okay so I wasn't going to jump so quickly into Edward and Bella's romantic relationship but I felt it was the right time. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'm sorry it took me awhile to upload it but I am very busy this weekend and I just knew if I didn't upload one now then you would all have to wait until next week. Share your thoughts with me! Do you think Bella will go to Ireland and leave surfing and Edward behind? Let me know!_


	5. Chapter 5

AN; I'm so sorry for not updating in so long! I am just recently back to college and I was just settling in. Thank you all for your consent support for this story. I promise, I will not abandon it.

Strangers of Reality

Chapter 5

BPOV

"Ireland?" Emmett shouts.

"Yes."

I have been fighting with my parents for two weeks over this. They haven't budged. I didn't tell my friends because I was convinced I would change my parent's minds but I finally realized that they are going to send me kicking and screaming if they have too. So I decided to tell them all.

"When?" Alice asked, looking sad.

"After my birthday."

"At least we still have a couple weeks together." Jasper smiles.

I look at Edward because he hasn't said anything. He's looking at me sadly and it breaks my heart.

"I really don't want to go guys!" I groan into my hands.

Alice comes over to me and pulls me in for a hug.

"Think about it Bella! It could be the best experience ever! You could love it there!"

"As if!" I groan.

The tears start flowing, I can't seem to stop them. I made it pretty clear to my parents I have no interest in leaving California, It's my home. Why do they want to move me thousands of miles away?

"Edward and I have been to Dublin, Bella."

I look up surprised. "Really?"

I look at Edward, he nods.

"Yeah. We went to Dublin, the capital. It was beautiful. The buildings, the people and the music. Oh Edward, remember the music? It was amazing."

"Would you be okay if you were shipped off to live there?" I asked, raising a brow.

"Of course not, I'd miss my family and of course you guys. But it's not like you're never going to come back Bella."

Alice did have a point I would be visiting for all the holidays and I have my cousin, Kate.

Alice, Jasper and Emmett went to the mall after a while to get some food. That left Edward and I together.

We stared. "I can't believe this is happening" He says, shaking his head.

"Me neither" I exclaim.

"I think its best that we don't continue this thing going on between us..." He whispers.

My head snaps up to stare at him in shock.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"I think we should just stay friends, you'll be leaving soon and I don't want to get involved in a long distance relationship."

I shake my head. "It won't be long distance! I'm obviously not going, I'll convince my parents somehow."

He looks at me sadly.

"Think about it Bella, this is probably a sign that we wouldn't work out. You are only fourth teen."

I was getting angry now! He was the one who kissed me in the first place.

"You're such a hypocrite! You kissed me first and basically just lead me on! You're such a dick!" I shout.

He puts his hands up in surrender.

"I'm sorry Bella, I didn't mean to lead you on."

"Get out now!" I scream, tears pouring down my face.

He walks out sadly and when I hear the door shut I break into sobs.

This is exactly what I didn't want, Getting attached to someone and getting my heartbroken.

.

.

.

"Were back!" Emmett hollers.

I am currently laying across my couch, eating Doritos and watching keeping up with the kardashians.

Emmett, jasper and Alice walk in with a look of confusion on their faces.

"Somethings wrong." Emmett whispers. "She only eats Doritos when she's stressed."

Alice comes to sit at the end of the couch.

"Bella is everything okay?" she asks, carefully.

"Your brother is a complete dick."

"Oh shit, what happened?" Emmett asks, plomping on the other couch.

"He kissed me three times! Three fucking times! Tells me he wants to get together, then the minute I tell him I'm getting shipped off to Ireland, he runs away screaming like a little girl. WHAT A DICK!" I shout.

"Oh my god" Alice whispers.

"Maybe I do need a change, after all."

"Bella don't say that" jasper says.

I snap my head to him. "What is there left for me here!"

"Us" Emmett butts in.

I knew I was acting like a spoilt brat but my whole world was being torn from me. San Francisco is all I know, everywhere else is totally strange for me.

"I love you guys, I'm sorry I know I'm acting like a brat" I whisper.

.

.

.

I logged in to skype and clicked on Kate's name. I made the decision of calling my cousin Kate because I get on so well with her and I don't like being on bad terms with her.

After a while she answers my call.

"Bella?" She asks.

"Kate I'm so sorry for the other day."

She shakes her head. "I know you are bells, its fine."

"Kate My parents are being totally assholes, insisting I move to fricken Ireland!"

"Bells you never know, you might actually like it here." She says.

"I doubt it" I whisper.

She looks at me sadly.

"It's not all that different from San Francisco" She admits. "Other than the weather, it's pretty much similar. There are beaches and the waves here could be even bigger than California."

I stared at her in shock. I didn't know you could surf in Ireland.

"There is surfing in Ireland?" I ask.

"Of course! It just isn't as big of a thing as in California." She laughs. "Now did you say something about some boyfriend, the other day?"

"Yeah that's not really a thing anymore." I admit sadly.

"Oh Bella, I'm so sorry. What happened?"

"Oh just a little thing about me moving to Ireland."

"What a dickhead, He's not worth it Bells."

We talk for about an hour. She tells me about Ireland. I found out that she goes to an all-girls school which I found completely weird but she said that it's normal over there. She also said when I arrive, I will be going into 3rd Year which is an exam year over in Ireland. The more she told me about the country the more interesting it became to me. It didn't sound that bad, it actually sounded really good.

I cursed myself for actually looking forward to going there and seeing what it's like myself but it's better to look forward to it than completely dread it.

.

.

.

September 9th 1995

"Happy Birthday Bella!" Alice shouts, jumping over to me.

I hug her tightly and embrace this moment with my friend.

"Thanks Ali" I whisper.

"No problem" she smiles.

She hands me a gift wrapped present.

"Alice I said no presents!" I protest.

"Don't be silly! This will be your last birthday with us for a while."

I Shake my head and rip the paper off and see a book, the cover says " _Let's go on an adventure"_

"Open it" Alice says.

I open it and see pictures of all of my friends and me from the last couple of months.

I feel my eyes sting with fresh tears wanting to falls.

"Alice, thank you so much" I whisper, pulling her in for a hug.

"I knew you'd like it" she grins.

"EW, affection." Someone says.

"Shut up Emmett" Alice laughs.

I turn to Em and he pulls me in for a hug.

"Happy fifteenth birthday Belly Welly"

I smile at him and thank him.

I am leaving for Ireland tomorrow, I wanted to spend my birthday with my friends because I will not see them that much tomorrow, and they're all coming to the airport with me tomorrow.

All of a sudden, Edward walks in and I divert my eyes to the floor, I've been ignoring him ever since our confrontation a couple of weeks ago.

"Happy birthday Bella" He says.

"Thanks" I answer, not meeting his eyes.

The day goes on smoothly after that, I spent the day at Alice's house with Emmett, Jasper and to my annoyance Edward.

I was in the middle of watching a movie when Edward whispers in my ear "Can I speak with you?"

I frown but discretely excuse myself from the room and follow him to the kitchen.

"What do you want?" I ask.

He stares at me for a moment. "I'm sorry for the way I acted the other day Bella. I know I was being a dick. But it annoys me that every time I get close to someone they leave." He whispers.

This shocked me. I wasn't expecting Edward to get affected by my move.

"I'm not willingly going Edward. If I had a say in this, I would be unpacking my bags right now."

"I know, and I'm sorry that you are put in this position."

He strides over to me slowly, looking me in the eyes. I see sadness in his eyes, or maybe that's my eyes reflecting on his, or maybe we are both just sad.

He reaches his hand on to my cheek, and I hesitantly lean in to it.

"Don't" I whisper, feeling my eyes tear up.

"Don't what?" He whispers back.

"Make this any harder than it already is."

He pulls me in for a hug, and for a moment I was struck with stillness until I put my arms around his neck and leaned my head on his shoulder. He was so tall, I had to stand on my toes.

"Promise me, you'll come back Bella."

I feel wetness on my neck, I was shocked to think Edward must be crying. I felt like such a bitch because I never thought of Edward's feelings being hurt.

Over the past few months, we have gained such a strong friendship, not just necessarily a romantic one but great friends.

"Of course I will." I whisper, kissing his soft cheek.

.

.

.

"Flight 278 to Dublin Ireland, 15 minutes until gates close" the woman shouted.

"This is it" I say.

I turn around looking at all my favourite people in my life, never have I been away from all of them at once.

"We'll see you soon, Bella. Remember that" Alice grins.

"Don't forget to take a picture of a leprechaun!" Emmett shouts.

"Don't drink too much Guinness" Jasper winks.

I laugh at how stupid they were being.

"I'm going to miss you guys so much" I stammer.

"We're going to miss you to" Edward replies.

"We'll see you at Christmas, remember that!" Alice says.

I take turns hugging each other of them, holding Edward a little longer than the others. I insisted my parents don't come to the airport because they are the reason I am going through such heartbreak.

"Well I guess I should get going, or I'll miss my flight." I smile weakly.

"Don't forget to have fun Bella and be happy." Emmett says.

I wave one last time before I head to my gate. I couldn't believe this was happening. What if my plane crashes on some deserted Island or the sea and I die. It would be all my parents fault.

I look back and see my friends walking away, Jasper and Alice strolling side by side giggling about something, Emmett and Edward conversing in some silly conversation. Who knows the next time before I get to do makeup with Alice, get advice off Jasper, surf with Emmett or have amazing conversations with Edward. Who knows?

.

.

.

Seat 36B, I say. I scan the plan looking for my seat. Finally I find it beside a tanned boy.

I put my bag in the overseat locker and sit down in my seat.

"Hey" The boy beside me says.

"Hi" I reply.

"Going on holiday?" He asks.

"Something like that" I say. "What about you?"

"Going home"

"Oh really, what do you think of San Francisco?"

"Amazing, but nothing like home" He says truthfully.

I turn and fully inspect the boy. He had tanned brown skin, Jet black hair and deep brown eyes.

"Bella Swan" I introduce.

"Jacob Black."

"Nice to meet you Jacob"

"You to Bella"

For the rest of the flight, I chat to Jacob and learn many things about him. He's sixth teen and was visiting his sister over in San Francisco. She is here for college. He has two sisters. Both older.

It was a long fifth teen hour flight so I slept for most of it as well.

Before I knew it, I have landed in Dublin, Ireland.

I leaned over Jacob to look out of the small oval mirror.

"Wow" I whisper.

It was sunny out, which I had not expected.

"Don't get used to it, a sunny day is rare here" Jacob laughs.

I get my bag and walk out of the plane onto a tunnel. That's when I was hit with a breeze of cold air.

"Oh my god!" I stutter.

Jacob takes off his jumper and hands it to me. "Here take this"

"No I couldn't"

"Take it, I'm used to the cold."

I surrender because I was freezing and continue to walk through the airport. It was a big airport, packed full of people.

I look around all the people, for Kate. I see a big sign saying – BELLA SWAN. Only to see that it was Kate holding the sign. I drop my bag and run over to her.

"Kate!"

"Bella!"

I bring her in for a tight hug. "I missed you so much" I whisper.

"I Missed you too Bella."

"Bella?" A man's voice says.

I look up and see my uncle David, My dad's brother.

"Hey David" I smile.

"We're so glad to have you here Bella."

"Thanks"

After I get my suitcase, in the baggage area, we head outside to David's car.

I was told it will take about an hour until we get to their house. I was a bit nervous. It has hit me that this country will be my home for four years.

As we drove through Dublin, all I saw was roads and green fields until we drove through the main city. It was so big and there were people and shops everywhere.

"This is Dublin City" Kate says. "This is where everyone goes to shop."

"So there isn't just green fields, in Ireland?" I ask.

They laugh.

"No" David chuckles.

"We live in a town called Dundrum" Kate says. "It's a nice place, and there's a big shopping centre there if you ever need anything"

"That's good" I admit.

I lean my head against the window. Here I was in a strange country. Only knowing two people and feeling completely alone. What have my parents done?

AN; okay so Bella's in Ireland! I found this chapter difficult to write because I have transitioned from one country to the next and it's hard to leave Edward and the others behind. But don't worry they'll be back pretty soon. Share your thoughts! X


	6. Chapter 6

AN; And Ireland Continues..

Strangers of Reality

Chapter 6

BPOV

17th September 1995

"Bella if you keep walking in circles, you're going to walk a hole in my floor!" Kate laughs.

I stop to glare at her.

"Kate it's not funny! It's my first day of school tomorrow! I'm freaking out, I don't know what Irish teenagers are like!" I shout.

"Bella, we are not a different species, okay. It's going to be fine." She assures.

I sit down and put my head in my hands. I have been in Ireland for a week and it's been fine. Nothing out of the ordinary has happened but I have this awful feeling about going to school tomorrow.

"What if I persuade Uncle David to home-school me? Yes! I am a genius."

"Bella your being totally over dramatic."

"I am not" I snap.

Kate looks at me with her eyebrow raised.

"Okay maybe I am but I'm just so nervous."

She stands up and puts her arm around my neck.

"They're going to love you. Trust me."

I certainly hope she's right.

…

"Hey guys!" I wave.

Emmett, Jasper, Alice and Edward's smiling faces stare back at me from the screen.

"We miss you Bella!" Alice says.

"Yeah, it's way too boring without you." Em admits.

"How's Ireland?" Edward asks.

"Okay guys, speak one at a time!" I laugh. "I start school tomorrow so I'm kind of freaking out."

"There's not need to be, everyone will love you." Jaz says.

"Yeah that's what Kate said." I smile.

"Have you went sightseeing?" Ali asks.

"Not really." I admit. "I've just been around the town. It's really nice, different from San Fran but it's still nice."

"That's good, at least you like it" Edward says.

"For now" I state.

Looking at my friends, makes me really homesick. I miss them more than they know. The only friend I have here is Kate but since she's in a different year than me, I won't have her all the time.

"Bells, we have to go. We have a surf meet to go to. But we'll video call you soon. Okay?"

I immediately grew saddened, knowing that they we're gone to a surf meet that I was meant to be at but Victoria has taken my captain role.

"Okay see you guys. Love you"

"We love you too Bella" Edward answers, giving me a sad smile when ending the call.

The silence in the room made me feel sick. I am used to people and having everyone around me.

I decided to go to bed early, hoping to be wide awake for school tomorrow.

…

My alarm went off at seven thirty in the morning, school started at half eight. It was still dark when I got up, that will take some getting used to.

I went downstairs and put some bread in the toaster, I never eat much in the morning.

"Morning, Bella" David says when he comes downstairs, in his business suit. "Looking forward to school?" He asks.

"Kind of" I admit.

"I'm off to work now, Kate goes to the gym before school every day, so you'll have to walk yourself. Do you remember where it is?"

My stomach drops when I realise I will have to go to school without Kate.

"Yeah, I do" I mumble. David gave me a tour of the town, including where the school is yesterday.

When I hear the front door slam, I let out a sigh. This is going to be an extremely long day.

After breakfast, I run upstairs to my new room and look at my school uniform which lay on my bed.

In Ireland, it was common for schools to wear a uniform to school. I cringed when I saw it laying there. It consists of a grey jumper, white blouse, black tie and a grey skirt. It was very depressing to look at.

When I was dressed, I pulled out my curler and curled my hair and tied it in a ponytail.

When I was pleased with how I looked, I grabbed my backpack and made my way out of the house.

The neighbourhood was really nice. The houses we're a four bedroom and two bathroom with a big backyard. I don't know why David and Kate lived there though since it was just the two of them living there, now three.

I walked out of the housing estate and through the town, the town was loud, cars beeping their horns at the traffic. People we're walking dogs and little kids were with their parents.

I passed by a group of teenage boys who were also in a uniform similar to mine. There must be a boy's school close to mine. I knew I was getting closer to the school because there was groups of girls walking in the same direction I was going in.

I suddenly grew very overwhelmed, when I see the big red building in a distance.

I wasn't looking where I was going and bumped into something hard. Causing me to yelp.

I turn to see I bumped into a boy.

"I'm so sorry!" I state.

The boy turned to face me and I immediately recognised him.

"Bella Swan." He grinned. "I thought you're only on holiday."

"Jacob Black." I smile. "It's a really long holiday."

"So you're going to Edna's now?"

"Yeah, it's my first day" I state

"Let me walk you to the entrance." He says.

"But you'll be late!"

"It doesn't matter."

We start towards the building.

"How is it that we end up in the same town?" He snickers.

"I haven't a clue" I laugh.

"What year are you going in to?"

"3rd. What about you?"

"4th."

"I'm so nervous." I admit.

Jacob smiles. "There's no need to be. Everyone in Edna's is so nice."

"That's a big relief."

When we get to the entrance, girls are staring and I become extremely self-conscious.

"I think you can leave me here, Thanks Jacob." I say.

"No problem, Bella. See you around." He waves.

I turn around and take a deep breath before walking towards reception.

There is a small, frail woman behind the desk.

"Hi, I'm Bella Swan. I just transferred here." I say.

Her head snaps up and inspects me up and down.

"Oh yes! 3rd Year!" She smiles warmly at me. "Ms Corrie is your year head. She will be here in one minute. I'll just notify her that you're here."

I look around and see girls walking everywhere, some small, some tall. Some by themselves and some in groups. Some are staring, some aren't.

"Miss Swan?" A woman calls.

I turn around and see a tall, slim woman walking towards me. Her blond hair up in a tight bun and she wore a friendly smile on her face.

"Yes."

"It's nice to meet you. I am Ms Corrie. I'll be looking after you this year. Follow me."

She starts down the corridor. Gaining attention from girls who are now starting to whisper. I grow paranoid at the thought of them judging me.

She leads me into a neat office and sits down. Offering me a seat opposite her.

"I have your timetable here Bella. You're going to be in class 3B. It consists of thirty girls. It's a lovely welcoming class, that's why I decided to put you there. It can't be easy being the new girl."

I immediately liked Ms Corrie. She seemed really nice and caring.

"Thank you Ms, I appreciate it."

"No problem at all. So I don't know if you know but 3rd year is an exam year. You take a state exam for each of your subjects at the end of the year but I will take in to consideration that you may have not learned some of the details in the course."

I nod at everything she says. Trying to take everything in.

"Does it go on your record?"

She nods. "It does but the main exams are taken in 6th year and those results conclude if you go to college or not. Is this anything like America?"

"Kind of. You do need a certain amount of points to get into university."

"So it's basically the same." She smiles.

She hands me my timetable and my locker information.

The office door opens and a girl, with brown hair in a bob sits down next to me. She smiles at me. Irish people are very smiley.

"I called in one of the students from 3B to show you your locker and guide you to class since you both have the same. Her name is Shauna Smith. I hope you both get on very well."

"Hey" She greets.

"Hi" I answer shyly.

We are excused from the office and Shauna guides me to my locker.

"Whereabouts in America are you from?"

"San Francisco." I say.

"That's cool."

"Yeah I love it there." I smile, thinking about it. "What class do we have now?"

She checks her timetable. "English." She groans.

"Don't like English?" I laugh.

She shakes her head and laughs. "No the teacher is so boring."

I like Shauna instantly. She is so welcoming it makes all my worries go away.

…

Classes go by quickly, to my relief. I find myself standing at the cafeteria door looking for somewhere to sit.

"Bella, come sit with us" Shauna calls.

I walk over and see Shauna sitting with two girls.

"Bella, this is Rosalie and Irina." Shauna says, as I sit down.

Rosalie and Irina wave.

"Hey" I greet.

"How's your first day going?" Shauna asks.

"It's going alright. It's hard to find classes, the school is so big."

They laugh.

"You'll get used to it." Rosalie says. "I moved here from England last year."

"That's cool, at least I'm not the only new girl here." I say relieved.

We flow into an easy conversation. I start to get more comfortable with these girls, as time goes on.

"Jacob Black?" Shauna asks shocked.

"Yeah." I reply. "Why?"

"Shauna's had like the biggest crush on him since like forever!" Irina laughs.

"I have not!" Shauna protests.

"Have to!"

"I actually met him on the plane over here." I admit.

"Seriously? That's mad." Rosalie says.

"So Bella. Did you leave someone special at home?" Irina winks.

"Not really. There was this guy Edward but it can't really happen now."

"Is he good looking?" she asks.

"Yeah he's amazing." I say, sadly.

I miss him so much.

…

"So how was your first day?" Kate asks as we walk home.

"It was pretty good. I made three friends."

"Oh really, what's their names?"

"Shauna, Rosalie and Irina."

"Oh Shauna and Rosalie are so nice" Kate smiles.

"What about Irina?" I ask.

Kate raises a brow. "All I know is that she's a bit of a slut."

That confuses me, Irina seemed really nice today at lunch.

"Just keep your distance." Kate warns.

"Okay."

…

 _Dear Edward, 09/22/95_

 _My first week of school was so much better than I expected it to be. I made three new friends. Their names are – Shauna, Rosalie and Irina. Shauna is so nice, I think she's my Irish Alice. (Don't say to that Alice!) Rosalie is beautiful and blonde. I think Emmett would love her. She loves cars and wants to be a mechanic. Irina seemed nice enough but Kate told me to keep my distance from her because she's a bit of a slut._

 _I miss you more than you could imagine. I miss our conversations and our days out at the diner. Christmas can't come soon enough until we are all together again._

 _Until next time, don't forget about me!_

 _Bella._

 _…_

 _Dear Bella. 09/22/95_

 _I am so glad you made friends, I wouldn't want you to be alone. Don't worry I won't tell Alice you replaced her ;) I'll tell Emmett that you found him an Irish girlfriend though, he'll be delighted. Kate seems trustworthy so if she tells you to stay away from Irina, I'd listen to her._

 _Bella I miss you also. The beaches are not the same without you riding through the waves. I miss your pretty smile, I used to see every day. When Christmas comes I will make sure you have the best two weeks of your life._

 _Bella I will never forget you, I think about you every single day._

 _Edward._

I smile as I see Edward's reply to my email. He can be so sweet when he wants to be. I shut off the computer and walk downstairs.

Kate was doing homework at the kitchen table.

"Hey" She says, when I walk in.

"What you up to?"

"Doing some math homework." She looks up. "What you doing tonight?"

"Shauna asked me to stay at her house with Rosalie. Will David be okay with that?" I ask hesitantly.

"Of course he will. He wants you to be happy here." She replied. "Go get ready, I will tell him when he gets home."

"Thanks so much." I grin.

I was excited to stay in Shauna's house, we have been getting on so well. She lived only a few house down so it wasn't that long of a distance to go.

…

I knock on the big brown door, awaiting an answer.

Shauna opens the door and greets me. "Hey Bella, come in."

Her house looks the same as Kate's, other than the family photos that are on the walls.

I follow her upstairs to her room. The walls are grey but you can't really see the paint because the walls are covered with posters with some of her favourite bands.

"Nice room"

"Thanks"

Rosalie is sitting on Shauna's bed.

"Hey Rose."

"Hey Bella."

Throughout the night we watch movies and talk about some of the girls in school.

"Stay clear from Tanya in 3A!" Shauna warns.

"Yeah she is the vilest person you could ever meet!" Rose shouts.

"She thinks she owns Jacob" Shauna sneers.

Rose and I laugh.

"You're in love, Shauna" I tease.

She glares at me. "I wish he'd just notice me"

"He will someday" I say, giving her hope.

…

As weeks go by, I get even more settled and start to feeling a little more content but a part of my heart aches for my friends in California.

I hang out with Shauna and Rose every day, I am starting to think of them as my really close friends. We might not have a lot in common but all three of us just click. Alice would get on so well with Shauna and Rose, I wish she was here with me to see how great they are.

I have talked to Jacob a few times since our encounter on my first day of school. He is dating Tanya James, someone who I have avoided after I heard she was a bitch. I try to hint to Jacob that Shauna is really in to him but he seems clueless.

I email Alice and Edward nearly every day and Emmett and Jaspers on a regular basis. Their lives have changed so much since I left.

Jasper and Alice have started to date – much to Edward's dismay because of the two year age gap.

Emmett started dating Jasper's ex-girlfriend Maria, much to Jasper's dismay.

Edward started baseball and is working his way up to team captain.

I felt like I was missing out on their lives so much.

Halloween and Thanksgiving flew by and eventually came Christmas. Little did I know my return to California was not as welcoming as I thought it would be.

AN; This chapter is all about introducing Bella to Ireland and meeting some new characters. What do you think about Shauna, Rosalie and Jacob? Tell me your opinions. Next up is Christmas - Back to San Francisco!


End file.
